


Daddy Helps

by behindtheimpala



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom Lance, Daddy Kink, Daddy Shiro, M/M, Top Shiro, innocent submissive, submissive lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindtheimpala/pseuds/behindtheimpala
Summary: Shiro helps Lance relax after a hard mission





	Daddy Helps

The mission had been stressful, hell the past few had been stressful. Instead of a warm welcome group meeting post-mission, everyone peeled off their armor from their bodies and crawled into their beds. Except for one person that is.

Shiro quietly made his way down the hallway, avoiding making any sound. He happened to pass Pidge on her way to the bathroom but in her sleepy haze, and without her glasses, she greeted him as if he was Keith.

When Shiro opened Lances door, Lance was already naked and still damp from taking a shower. Shiro smiled softly. “Oh, baby boy~” He called out.

Lance rolled over and smiled happily. “Daddy!” Lance whispered, outstretching his arms to the larger male. Shiro smiled a little bit wider and dropped his clothes to Laces floor in swift motions and crawled into Lances bed.

Lance wrapped his arms around Shiro and held him close for a few moments. Shiro slowly reached under Lances pillow to grab the lube under there. He poured some onto his fingers, the soft click of the bottle shutting made Lance perk up. “Are we going to fuck, Daddy?” Lance whispered softly. Shiro nodded. “It’s been a while so I have to open up your pretty hole again.” Shiro explained as he used a single finger to rub the rim of Lances hole. Lance let out a small breath and Shiro smirked, knowing Lance was sensitive from being chaste with out Shiro there to touch him.

“Daddy, feels good.” Lance panted softly.

“I know pretty prince, relax for me, so I can make you feel good. You want daddy’s cock right? Shiro asked, whispering it into Lance’s ear.

Lance shivered, and then nodded a little bit “Want it.” He pleaded. Shiro gently moved Lances head with his free hand. “Look at you, your hole is eagerly sucking in my finger. Do you need Daddys cock that bad?”

Shiro nibbled at Lances ear and then leaned down to suck deep marks onto Lances neck. Lance reacted by squirming and letting out a loud slutty moan.

“Look at that pretty cock, baby boy. All hard and wet, just from Daddy playing with your ass.” Shiro said to Lance, knowing it would make the smaller male squirm, and it worked; Lance gasped out and squirmed deeper onto Shiro’s fingers.

“Daddy please!” Lance whispered, his cheeks flushed with need. Shiro pulled his fingers out and slapped Lance’s ass hard. Lance dug his fingers into the sheets. “Fuck Lance.” Shiro whispered quietly against Lance’s neck.

Shiro moved away from Lance for a second to adjust, and Lance took his chance to roll over and wrap his leg over Shiro’s hip. Shiro looked down at Lance and chuckled.

“Do you need it that bad baby boy?” Shiro whispered, and Lance blushed bright red, and nodded quickly.

“Okay, okay.” Shiro said with a smirk, gently shifting to lay on his back with Lance on top of him. Lance gently rutted against Shiro’s cock.

“Daddy, want it inside.” He whispered, biting his lip. Shiro looked up at his boys face, smirking a bit when he saw Lances flushed and needy look.

“Go ahead, be a good boy and ride Daddys cock until I cum inside your tight ass.” Shiro said as he grabbed his boys tight hips, making Lance squirm a little bit more.

He gently took hold of Shiro’s cock and kept it still as he slid down onto it. He’d be lying to himself if he said he didn’t absolutely adore the way that Lance stuck his tongue out in concentration as he tried to calm down and relax enough to let Shiro’s whole cock inside of him.

Shiro looked up at Lance, smiling widely. “Prettiest sharpshooter ever.” He whispered, letting out a soft moan when Lance bottomed out, his cheeks bright pink from Shiro’s praising.

“Daddy, feels so wide.” He whispered softly, rubbing his tummy gently. Shiro nodded. “Daddys cock his pretty deep, huh?” Shiro whispered, unable to hide his smirk.

Lance nodded quickly. “I want to touch.”

“Yourself?” Shiro questioned and Lance nodded. “No, you’re orgasm will come too soon.” He whispered.

Lance pouted, but Shiro gently grabbed Lances thighs and started bouncing his boy on his cock. He moaned out. “God, you’re so tight.” Shiro said, gritting his teeth so that he didn’t immediately orgasm.

Shiro looked up when Lance let out a stifled moan and twitched. “Already?” Shiro whispered softly, looking up to his boy to see he had already orgasmed against his chest. Shiro squeezed Lance’s thighs and started pounding into him, moaning out.

Lance squirmed, laying his hands on top of Shiros own hand digging into his thighs. “Feels so good, Daddy.” He panted. Shiro pushed in deep a few more times, grunting as he orgasmed inside Lance. Lance whimpered, squirming a little bit more.

Shiro moved his hands from Lances thighs to around him and pulled him down to his chest and held him close. Lance let out a relaxed sigh, moving his arms to cuddle him back. “Don’t ever go away again, Daddy.” Lance whispered in a tone that was a soft beg.

“Daddy won’t leave, promise.” Shiro whispered softly, holding his boy close. He could feel Lance squeeze onto him a little bit tighter after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or kudos are greatly appreciated


End file.
